This invention relates to electrical contacts in general and particularly to an electrical contact which can be snap fit into a housing. It is often desirable to have electrical contacts which are mounted into a housing wall. For example, a portable two-way radio typically includes a battery portion which has both charger contacts and contacts for connection to the radio. Various approaches are used for mounting the contacts, such as ultrasonic welding of contact carriers or use of molded in contacts. It is also necessary to connect the contacts to the circuitry on the inside of the housing. One known approach uses the rivets which are affixed to a flex circuit. Rivets, however, do not produce highly reliable electrical connections to flex circuits and require the ultrasonic welding or heat staking of the contact carrier to the housing wall. It is desirable to have a contact that can be surface mounted to a flex circuit and snap fit into a housing opening.